1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical interconnection circuit between chips, an electrooptical device, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, an electro luminescence panel (ELP), a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display device (LCD), and the like are used as a flat display device. In these flat display devices, technology using light for signal transmission can be used in order to reduce or eliminate delays in transmitting signals and the like in response to an increase in the size of a display and in the amount of contents displayed.
Furthermore, in the related art, the operation speed (operation clock) inside a CPU in a computer has been enhanced with the increased microminiaturization of an inside structure of an integrated circuit. However, the signal transmission speed of a bus connecting a CPU to a peripheral device, such as a storage device, almost reaches a limit, and becomes a bottleneck of the processing speed of a computer. If an optical signal is available to transmit a signal in a bus, the limit of the processing speed of a computer can be remarkably enhanced.
In addition, an optical transmission device, which transmits an optical signal emitted from a light source to a predetermined sink so as to input the optical signal to a light receiving element and the like, is needed in order to transmit a datum by using an optical signal. In the related art, such an optical transmission device relates to technology utilizing an optical fiber and technology utilizing an optical wave-guide formed on a substrate.